Gohans Breakdown
by The Masked Otaku
Summary: Years have past after the great Cell Games but its trauma still encases a certain demi-sayain. Add years of stress and guilt plus a teenage life and you've got a breakdown waiting to erupt. Find out what happens. WARNING very dark fic in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Tension builds

Gohans Breakdown  
  
A/N: A short (or long) story about Gohans life. It really makes ya think how he managed. Its mostly an A/U because Videl and Gohan have been going out for months but Goku hasn't come back yet. I'm not sure wether or not to say OOC (Out of character) with Chi-Chi or Gohan because he does act different but we've never seen him have a mental breakdown to see what he's like. Oh well decide for yourself. Goten is 8 and Gohan is 19. Also Japanese words in here are Nichan= brother, Baka= idiot, Otosan=Father, and Kami= God. Hope ya like the fanfic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Tension builds  
  
Its the last class of the day at Orange High. Gohan and Videl are sitting next to each other passing notes once in awhile. Videl set here book between her lap and the desk pretending to read while she writes.  
  
"Hey Gohan want to go out this weekend with Eliza and Kepor?" (Kepor is Elizas boyfriend) She passes it toward him slowly. He doesn't notice at first but after she jabs him in the elbow with it he picks it up. Videl sees him blush slightly.  
  
"He so cute when he does that." She thought while smiling.  
  
Gohan got out a new piece of paper. They had written on the last one too much.  
  
"Gohan!! Is that a note." His writing had been interrupted by his English teacher.  
  
"Wha- ugghh..." Gohan stuttered as the whole class looked at him. The teacher went up to the 5 row that he was in and swiped the note from him. "Lets see what was so important that it had to interrupt my class.." Gohan looked down prepared for the worst.  
  
"Videl, this weekend? I wish I could spend time with you but I-. Oh so Videl was in this too." He said looking at her. "No sir she asked me a question at Lunch and I had to check my schedule." Videl looked at him. He was protecting her. She was about to say something when she felt his hand on her knee and got the message.  
  
"Well I would like it if you two love birds talked about this any time other than when you have class." The teacher started to walk back to his desk. Now everyone was laughing at Gohan. His face blushed deeply. Videl could tell he was hurt. "Oh and Gohan you have detention for the rest of the week." Gohan looked up at his English teacher. "Wh- Yes sir." He sighed as he put his head down. The teacher continued on with the session. Videl looked over at him to see a tear come down Gohans cheek. She thought he was hurt but not this hurt. He had never shed one tear in any case even worse than this. She hoped he was all right.  
  
The bell rang and all the teenagers ran out the class room. Gohan made his way to his locker only to see Videl waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Videl." He partly smiled as he opened his locker getting his books out. "Gohan why did you do that?" "Do what?" As if he didn't know. "It was my fault. I passed the note first. Why did you protect me?" "Gohan turned to her shutting his locker. "I didn't want to see you get detention. He would have put me in detention any way even if you had sent the note to me first because I replied to it. Theres no use in getting both of us in trouble." Gohan started to make his way to detention. "Gohan." She called back. He turned toward her. She was all choked up so she couldn't say anything. But he knew what she was gonna say and just nodded then continued to detention.  
  
Gohan came to his house around 5:00, about 2 hours later than usual. He took a deep breath and went inside. Goten ran up to his brother giving him a hug on his leg. "Nichan your home. What happened?" "I got in trouble today." "I know but what did you do." Gohan looked down at his brother. This could not be good. "How did you know?" "Mom got a call today from your school. She got so mad she sent Trunks home for no reason." "Oh kami help me." Gohan muttered as he slowly walk toward his room.  
  
"Oh man moms in the kitchen." He thought as he saw her. He tried going ever so quietly and fast but Chi-Chi caught him. "Your school called today!" Chi-Chi glared at him. Gohan was caught off guard. He slowly turned around head down. "Really.. what about?" Chi-Chi faced him with a glare that sent him shivering. "I here you where passing notes in class. Is that True!!!" "Ughh.. well I.. uh..." "Gohan this is the third week in a row that you have got detention!!!!!!" She was now yelling. Goten even heard them and he was outside playing. "Poor nichan." He said to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry mom." "Well sorry isn't good enough mister!!! WHY DO YOU THINK I SEND YOU TO SCHOOL? TO FOOL AROUND?" "But mom I get all A's and B's." "DON'T EVEN TRY TO TALK YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ONE. YOUR TEACHER HAS BEEN SAYING YOUR GRADES HAVE BEEN SLIPPING MAJORLY. EXAMS ARE UP SOON AND I WANT TO SEE THOSE GRADES IMPROVE!!!"  
  
"They will mom I'm gonna study real hard this weekend." "GOOD BECAUSE YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL NEXT TUESDAY!!!!" Gohan took a deep sigh. "Yes mom." He slowly moved into his room and put his book back on the desk.  
  
Goten came back in and went to his and Gohans room. "Hi. Are you ok." He whispered.  
  
"No Goten I'm not."   
  
"Do you want to play video games?"   
  
"No. I have to do the rest of my homework."   
  
"How about after that?"   
  
"No I'm grounded. I can't do anything electronical unless its for education purposes."  
  
"Then do ya want to catch lizards?"   
  
"Goten I don't want to do anything but study and go to bed."  
  
"Aww come on." Goten pleaded.  
  
"Goten please. I've had a really hard day."  
  
He was now tugging on his big brothers pants. "Please please please please please please ple-" "GOTEN NO!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" Gohan yelled furiously at his brother. Goten stood there for a moment ready to burst into tears. Then he ran to Chi-Chi. "Mom what did you do to nichan." He cried. "Goten don't you start." She hissed at him. "Why is everyone so mean." He ran out side yelling. Chi-Chi just sighed knowing he'd be back within 10 minutes. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bothersome lil’ brothers

A/N: Hey people thanks for the reviews, I hope to get more:). On with more Gohan-torture.  
  
Gohan:*groan* why me?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Bothersome lil' brothers.  
  
Gohan quickly finished his homework. He had done most of it at detention which is much quieter than home. Sure enough Goten had been running back when Chi-Chi called him for dinner.  
  
Dinner was quieter than usual mainly because no one was in a good mood. When they where done Gohan washed the dishes while Goten dried and Chi-Chi put away.  
  
Gohan walked outside and flew off toward his training spot unknown his curious little brother followed close behind. He landed in between a bunch of mountains and went SSJ. As an exercise he threw a bunch of punched and kicks in the air. Goten just landed and thought he'd do some stretching as well.  
  
"Maybe nichan well let me train with him." He thought.   
  
After a couple of ki blasts at the mountains Gohan landed back on the ground. He sat down on and began to excessively meditate.   
  
"Is nichan sleeping." Goten thought as he poked his head around from a couple of trees.  
  
"How come his ki is so high if he is?"  
  
Soon the ground started to rumble which startled Goten. He shrieked a little as he lost his balance and fell. Before he knew if all the huge boulders and some small mountains lifted into the air as well as Gohan a little.   
  
"Wow! How is nichan doing this?" Goten wondered as the huge rocks started swirling around Gohan.  
  
The young demi saiya-jin made his way to his brother quietly still looking around at what was happening. Gohan was in a deep trance concentrating hard. Goten looked around as he came to his front then faced him.   
  
"YOU GOTTA SHOW ME HOW TO DO THIS!!!" He shouted startling Gohan.   
  
Gohan opened his eyes as he fell down. Boy was Goten gonna get it. He was about to say something when he realized all the rocks and stuff where heading down on them.  
  
As quickly as he could Gohan grabbed his brother, powered up a little and flew out of the way from the rocks just missing them. He held his brother up as he skidded across the ground. Once all the debris settled he opened his eyes to see Goten making a Son grin.   
  
"That was sooo coool." Goten smiled oblivious to the fact he nearly got him and his brother killed or injured.  
  
  
  
Gohan was about to yell but knew he couldn't stay mad at his brother. "Next time don't startle me Goten that was very dangerous." He stood up brushing dust off his cloths.  
  
"Ok. Can you teach me how to do that." "Later Goten. Later. Lets just go home I'm tired." He rose into the air followed by his brother as they took off.  
  
Once they got home Gohan had set a small fire outside and put the barrel filled with water over it as Goten went inside. (You know how Gohan and Goku always took baths in that barrel like from Tree of Might.)   
  
He went and got a towel and a new pair of cloths then hopped in. "Finally relaxation." He muttered to himself.  
  
After about 5 minutes Goten came out with a towel and nothing else. "I'll be out in 15 minutes Goten just let me rest."  
  
"Thats too long and its getting cold out here let me in."  
  
"Thats because your not wearing anything. Go wait inside. Besides its too small for the both of us."  
  
"No its not look." Goten tried to hop in and fit.  
  
"Goten stop. Your gonna spill it. Goten. GOTEN."  
  
Finally the barrel leaned to far and spilled over sending the two naked Saiya-jins sprawling over on the grass. Goten sat there for a moment as his brother coughed up some water.   
  
"Well I guess you where right." Goten put on a fake grin as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Goten why couldn't have you just waited?" Gohan asked still remaining calm.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Gohan sighed as he stood up and put the barrel back in place. The fire was already out so he got his towel and went back inside. 


	3. Chapter 3: Just one of those days

A/N: I just like to thank people for there reviews especially Hibiki-Chan Thats what make be get better ^-^. I made this chapter a bit longer tell me if I should keep them short or have them long like this. Thanks.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Just one of those days.  
  
The next day Gohan woke up to his alarm.  
  
"Perfect its raining." He muttered. Wiping sleeping sand from his eyes Gohan finally got up and got dressed. No one else was up yet so instead of making breakfast he thought he'd just buy it at school. It would give him a chance to spend more time with Videl. He grinned at the thought. He had been dating her for nearly 8 months now and there relationship was getting even deeper. He knew he was gonna marry her someday, as did she, to make her his wife. Or as Vegita would put it his 'mate'.  
  
After he got his things together Gohan took off with his rain jacket in the raging storm.  
  
Flying in the rain always sucked. He couldn't go above the storm because he couldn't see where he was going and he couldn't go too low to the ground for obvious reasons so he had to stay right underneath it and even if the Strongest saiya-Jin alive... or even dead by that matter lighting still stings.  
  
When he got to Orange High he was soaked, to say the least. Gohan ran in to the cafeteria and stood in line. After what seemed like forever he finally got his breakfast. They would only allow him a certain amount that still wasn't enough to feed a Saiya-Jin.   
  
"Oh well at least I'll see Videl." He thought trying to sense her ki.  
  
"Thats strange. I don't sense her." He gave up ki sensing and tried to find her by sight.  
  
Giving up for the moment he sat down and at his breakfast in about 30 seconds.   
  
"Now to find her." He thought as he put the tray up.   
  
Usually students would hang out by there lockers or other areas in the school. Gohan was on the 2nd story of his school when he saw Eliza.   
  
"Hey Eliza over here."   
  
"Hi Gohan whats up." She asked moving toward him in a flirty way.   
  
  
  
"Have you seen Videl."   
  
"Shes at the police station explaining the robbery that she saw at the bank last night. So how are you?" Eliza was now making him go up against the locker.   
  
"Ughh.. same old you know and y-" Gohan was interrupted by the bell.   
  
"Got to go to class see ya in 3rd period." 'Saved by the bell'. He always felt uncomfortable around Eliza. Though he couldn't believe Videl wasn't there. He had even gotten up extra early.   
  
"Damn!" He cursed under his breath getting in his seat.  
  
The day went by slow. Videl had showed up around 4th period but didn't have time to talk to him. She had been in a bad mood since she didn't get much rest. He shrugged it off and decided to talk to her tomorrow.   
  
While they where sitting together in 6th period Videls watch beeped. Everyone looked at her and the teacher stopped.   
  
"Videl theres an armed robbery at the jewelry store. The place is filled with them."   
  
"I'm on my way." She said reluctantly. Gohan smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.  
  
About 30 seconds after she left Gohan raised his hand.   
  
"Let me guess Gohan. The restroom." The teacher glared at him.   
  
"Ughh. Yes sir."  
  
"Figures. But after that you may want to visit the nurses office."   
  
"Why?" Gohan asked oblivious to the fact that he was always gone.   
  
"Because your always constipated." Some guy from the back shouted. Everyone started to laugh as Gohan looked down.   
  
"Thats enough!!!" The teacher slammed his book on his desk. "I will not tolerate this in my class. Gohan go and be quick. As for the rest of you turn to page 149."   
  
Gohan quickly rushed out of the room. Another tear formed in his eye in the hall. Was it him or was the teasing getting worse. He quickly ran to the top of orange high and activated his Saiya-man watch.  
  
By this time the rain had stopped and the hot sun made the conditions outside very humid.  
  
"Lets see Videls ki is over there so thats where the crime must be." He lifted into the air and took off.  
  
At the jewelry store the police where beginning to arrest some of the thieves as Saiya-man landed.   
  
"Goh- I mean Saiya-man!" Videl shouted running to him.   
  
"I'm too late aren't I?"   
  
"You didn't miss much. Even I pretty much missed it."   
  
"What happened."   
  
"The police threw some gas grenades in to make them come out. Plus they couldn't see there hostages so the police and I took them down."   
  
"Just when I was bored too." Gohan slumped down on a bench.   
  
"Sorry I was in a bad mood this morning." Videl apologized as she sat next to him.   
  
"I understand." After a minute of sitting down he stood back up. "Well I better get to class."   
  
"OK. see ya there." He took flight waving good bye to her. A couple of blocks down the street he spotted someone running from another guy who was shooting at him.   
  
"Finally some action." Gohan swooshed down right in front infront of the guy shooting causing him to run into him and fall.   
  
"Hold it right there."   
  
"Saiya-man?"   
  
"Saiya-man!! Hey thanks." Gohan turned around to see the other guy get in his car thanking him and drove off. While he did the other guy ran to try and catch him but was tripped by Gohan.   
  
"Where do you think your going."   
  
"I was going to catch the head robber from the jewelry store but you let him get away!!" The guy was now yelling in his face not bothering to go after the criminal knowing he was far away now. Gohan would have went after him to but he didn't get a good look at him or the car.   
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"I nearly had him till you came along. Look." He held up a police badge. "I'm an undercover cop and you just helped the guy get away." He got up sighing and brushing dirt off his shirt then started to trod off. "Wait till the boys down at the station here this."   
  
"Sorry I thought you where the bad guy." Gohan tried to apologized but the cop was stubborn. He lifted in the air feeling very embarrassed and flew back to Orange High. 


	4. Chapter 4: When things get even worse

A/N: Please more reviews. PLEASE!!! Oh and the breaking point is near. Mwhahahahaha.  
  
Chapter 4: When things get even worse  
  
Gohan arrived at Orange High shortly and got back to class.  
  
There where a few murmurs when he got in but he brushed them off taking his seat. Compared to other times he was only in 'the restroom' a short while.  
  
About 10 minutes later Videl arrived. She had over heard the story about his mistake from some of the cops. After a bit of whispering Gohan told her that he'd call her about it. He didn't want to get caught and get another week of detention.   
  
"Kami the word was already out." Gohan thought as he buried his head in his book.  
  
After detention Gohan saw Videl and Eliza hangin outside. Videl seemed very excited about something.   
  
"Hey what are you guys doing here?"   
  
"Gohan you know that concert that we've been wanting to go to?" Videl asked very happily.   
  
"Yea. The one thats sold out."   
  
"Yup. Well... Elizas boyfriend got four tickets for free for them and us, FRONT ROW!"  
  
He looked at Eliza, jaw hanging. She just nodded to confirm it wasn't a joke.   
  
"Thats great!! How did he get them?"   
  
"His friend is a friend of one of the crew members that works for the band." Videl started to hug him still jumping up and down. "We finally get to go. We finally get to go."   
  
Gohan smiled back at her calming her down a bit. "So when do I pick you up." He asked in kinda husky voice.   
  
Videl looked up at him. "It starts around 9:00 so you can pick me up around 8:00."   
  
"But the concert hall is only 20 minutes away."   
  
"I know." Videl winked.  
  
They where about to kiss when Eliza interrupted.   
  
"So everyone's coming. This is gonna rule. See you guys there Saturday."   
  
"Oh kami no. Not this Saturday. Please no." His mind raced. He did remember it was on a Saturday but now which one. Videl saw the panic in his eyes.   
  
"Whats wrong?"   
  
  
  
"Eliza please don't tell me it this Saturday."   
  
  
  
"Yea it is. Why?"   
  
Gohan sighed putting his head down.   
  
"Gohan whats wrong?" Videl tried to look him in the eyes.   
  
"I'm grounded this week."   
  
"Because of detention?" Eliza asked.   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Can't you just ask you mom to be excused this one time and be grounded next week." They both looked at her. Eliza obviously never met someone like Chi-Chi.   
  
"No. Sorry I can't make it." Gohan was now practically banging his head against the tree muttering curse words.  
  
"Well if your not going I'm not going."   
  
"Videl-"   
  
"Gohan all I want to do is be with you this weekend. Instead of the concert well watch it on TV when your moms out."   
  
"I don't want you missing this because of my punishment. You go and thats final. Now I got to go. Bye." Before she could push the argument further he ran off.   
  
"What am I going to do with him." She asked herself aloud. He had done so much for her.  
  
Gohan landed at his house within 45 minutes. After he got in the house he realized that no one was home when Goten wasn't there knocking him over. When he put his book bag on the table he saw a note.   
  
"Gohan, Me and Goten went to the store with grandpa. Well be home late. Theres some leftovers in the refrigerator. Bye. Love mom."  
  
Gohan sighed. When they went out he was always left with last nights dinner. Grabbing a snack he put it in his mouth and went to his room for homework.   
  
About 2 hours, and 3 bottles of aspirin for headaches Gohan finally finished his homework. (A/N: This should already be kind of obvious but I'm just making sure, 3 bottles of Aspirin will probably kill you if you take it all at once. Remember this is Gohan, not fully human.)   
  
"Thank kami. Now I can get something to eat. He went in the refrigerator and got out some rice out along with the chicken they had last night. After heating it up, which seemed to be forever to a hungry saiya-jin he enjoyed his meal outside.   
  
"Man its getting dark. When are Goten and mom gonna get home?"  
  
Gohan was just sitting back for a while and enjoying the scenery of the sunset when a gust of wind went by. Shivering a he made his way inside. He put the dishes in the dishwasher and took a shower.   
  
"If only I could pause this. Boy that would be great." Gohan thought to himself as he felt the hot water beat against his body. A nice shower always hit the spot. The only thing missing was Videl :).   
  
Afterwards he put his cloths in the washer and went to his room. He sighed as he flopped on his bed.   
  
"I'll just take a nap till they get home." He fell asleep within second when his head hit the pillow. This week was sure exhausting.  
  
About 3 minutes after the tired saiya-jin went to sleep the door opened.   
  
"Hey nichan where home!!!" Goten announced as he helped his mother carry in stuff.   
  
Gohan groaned painfully as he got up to meet his family.   
  
"Hi. Where'd you guys go that took this long."   
  
"Oh just to the grocery store and the mall." Chi-Chi smiled at her eldest son.   
  
"How are you nichan?" Goten asked as he gave his big brother a hug.   
  
"I'm good." Gohan lied.  
  
In fact it was the total opposite. He was so exhausted from the past few days and now knowing his brother he wouldn't get to sleep till at least 9:00. After helping them unload Gohan and Goten played a board game.   
  
"So what did you do today Goten?"   
  
"I played video games, trained with mom, and then we went over to Trunks's house. Oh by the way I brought over your boombox and well... me-and-Trunks-where-gonna-play-a-trick-on-Vegita-while-he-was- sleeping-but-he-got-mad-and-blew-it-up. And what did you do today?" He said those last parts so fast his whole face turned blue then he put on a fake grin.   
  
"Goten that was my birthday present." Gohan moaned. He thought about yelling but he was too tired.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"*sigh* Its ok Goten just don't do it again. I gotta go to bed." He got up taking his cloths off except his boxers and undershirt and crawled into bed.   
  
"Its only 8:30 though." Goten said heading toward the room door.   
  
"I know. I'm just really tired."   
  
"Ok, soot yourself." Goten shrugged as he turned the lights off and clothed the door.   
  
For the next 30 minutes he could not sleep do to his brother watching TV.   
  
"Why me?" Gohan grumbled.   
  
Then Goten came in bumping into everything which only made things worse. Finally after 5 minutes he got into bed hoping he hadn't woken his brother up. 


	5. Chapter 5: The nightmareThe breakdown

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews especially Chibi Lauryn. And thanks CrazyGohanGurl for the suggestion that I did put (mostly) in this chapter. I would have put it in a different scenario but most of this is pre-written. Hope you enjoys this chapter. I do belive this chapter will get the most reviews ^-^ because its the ULTIMATE GOHAN TORTURE!!!!  
  
P.S. Don't read if your having a bad day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The nightmare/The breakdown  
  
During the night Gohan stirred in his bed from the nightmares that haunted him. (A/N: Please remember this is a dream so its meant to sound strange and weird.)   
  
Gohan appeared in front of Capsule Corp. As he walked in he saw all his family and friends just talking and hanging out. Mrs. Briefs was serving tea and sake to everyone like usual.  
  
"Hi guys." Gohan said only to be answered by a startled Mrs. Briefs followed by a clang of the tea picture against the ground and then a cold stare. Something was deffinetly wrong.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here murderer?" Krillin asked in a hateful tone. Gohan had never seen so much rage in him.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Gohan questioned.  
  
Chi-Chi then started to cry at the memories of what happened while Bulma comforted her. "Don't you think you've done enough?" She said harshly.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?"   
  
"Like you don't know." Yamacha stood up. "Killing your own father."  
  
"What No." Suddenly memories of that day hit him hard. "No it was an accident I-I..."   
  
"Shut up! Because of you he's dead!"  
  
"Because of you I don't even know my own daddy. Its all your fault ni-chan. It all your fault!" Goten then began to cry. "I hate you... I have no brother."  
  
These words where like cold steel being stabbed through his heart. Goten meant the world to him.  
  
"Goten I-I" Gohan was trying to explain but was cut off from a punch from Krillin.   
  
"Get out of here." He threatened. "You're the one that should be dead."  
  
Gohan was starteled. Did Krillin really just say that? He was torn, he never meant to hurt anyone. Instantly Gohan just spinted off with tears forming in his eyes. And all he kept hearing in the backround was that painful word 'Murderer!'. Gohan ran and ran until somehow the scenery change and he was at school.  
  
"Huh? How did I get here?" He asked as he wandered through the cold halls into the cafeteria. Gohan wasn't paying much attention and before he new it Sharpener threw a whole bucket of 'Tuesdays special' on him, which would have been a little better if it wasn't already Friday. Gohan slipped and fell down as all the kids in the cafeteria laughed and pointed at him. Gohan started to cry a little bit more.  
  
"Aww is the little baby crying?" Shapener teased. "Heh punk. Hey Videl your boyfriends crying."  
  
Then Videl appeared. "Gohan I've decided your not man enough for me I'm going out with Sharpener now. Hey Sharpener buy me lunch." Sharpener put his arm around her and then seemed to disappear with the whole cafeteria.  
  
"VIDEL NOOO!!!!" Gohan yelled as more tears formed into her eyes.   
  
"I love you." But the only reponse was an echo. "What the hell is going on?"   
  
Instantly his teacher appeared by his side. "Gohan aren't you supposed to be in detention."   
  
"I ughh..." Gohan backed away only to be confronted by Chi-Chi, who didn't really appear to be sad anymore.  
  
"Gohan you still need to do the laundry, the dishes, read Goten a story, clean the house..." she went on and on.   
  
Suddenly there where people all around him, laughing at him, ordering him around, and blaming Goku death on him (This one would be the worst).   
  
"Whats going on." He started to panic.   
  
"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He suddenly woke up in his bed covered in sweat and breathing deeply.   
  
Goten had woken up to his partial yell.   
  
"Nichan are you ok." He went over to his brother and stood beside him. Gohan jumped up at the site of him.   
  
"Please don't hurt me." He looked at him confused.   
  
"Nichan whats wrong?" His brother just stayed curled up shivering. "Okay... I'll be right back." He snuck out the room slowly keeping an eye on Gohan.   
  
After he closed the door he sprawled down the hallway to Chi-Chi's room.   
  
"Mom mom, Something's wrong with Nichan!" Chi-Chi sat up on her bed.   
  
"What... Whats wrong with him?" She yawned as her son explained.   
  
"Just come here." Goten drug her out of bed to there room. She opened the door to see Gohan in his bed shivering.   
  
"Honey are you ok?"   
  
Her son didn't respond, he just laid there.   
  
"Gohan are you sick."   
  
"No" He almost whispered.   
  
"Ok then. Well it is 6:30, lets get ready for school." Chi-Chi slowly stood up worried about her son.   
  
"He's never acted like this before." She thought as she left the room.  
  
Gohan slowly got up as Goten and Chi-Chi went to make breakfast. After getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen. Chi-Chi almost dropped a cooking pot she was holding when she saw him. He looked totally pale and his eyes just stared straight almost never blinking.   
  
"Are you sure your ok?" Gohan just nodded.   
  
Chi-Chi was putting something away when she saw the dishes piled up in the sink.   
  
"Goten you where supposed to do the dishes last night."   
  
"Uh-uh. It was Gohans turn." Goten shook his head furiously.   
  
Gohan looked at the pile and remembered.   
  
"How could I be so damn stupid." He banged his head on the wall making a big dent then went into the kitchen and furiously started to clean up the dishes. Suddenly one cracked and broke.   
  
"Ughh I'm such a dumbass. Don't worry I'll... buy a new one... no three." Then he remembered he left his homework on the window ledge.  
  
Gohan ran down the hall still shouting "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid."   
  
By now Chi-Chi and Goten where confused and worried.   
  
"DAMN IT!!!" The loud shout had come from Gohan as he came out of the room.   
  
"I can't believe I left it on the ledge. Kami how stupid can I get? Don't worry I'll just do it at school instead of having breakfast." He started packing his bookbag up.   
  
Goten stared at Chi-Chi with fright.   
  
'No breakfast'... was that even in his vocabulary.   
  
"Gohan... maybe you should stay home today." His mother said calmly.   
  
"No I must go to school. I'm already so stupid-" He was partially out the door when she shouted "Gohan I want you to stay home!"   
  
Making a quick U-turn Gohan sat down on the couch. Chi-Chi quickly called there family doctor asking him to come over immediately. 


	6. Chapter 6: Gotens ordeal

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Tell your DBZ friends about this fic so I can get more ^-^ lol.   
  
I did get one question though. "What does HFIL mean?" HFIL means Home For Infinite Losers. Funimations (Funi) made this stupid censor out of HELL which was the original name. If you erase the lower part of the E and the lower part of the 1st L it turns it into FI put the others together and ya got HFIL.  
  
This Chapter is mainly to get the viewer to see how this is effecting Goten... hmmm maybe I should right a Goten Breakdown.....Anyway this could be a tear jerker so have a tissue ready just in case.   
  
Chapter 6: Goten ordeal  
  
The doctor had arrived at the Son house in 30 minutes. He examined Gohan privately so there was no interruption from Goten.  
  
After a few tests he knew it had to be physiological.   
  
About an hour later he came out of Gohans room and talked to Chi-Chi.   
  
"Whats wrong with him doctor?"   
  
The doctor sighed then said "Mrs. Son, Gohans having a class 5 of a mental breakdown. Though I've never seen a case this bad even for a class 5. Tell me has he been under allot of stress lately?"   
  
That one question flooded her mind.   
  
"Oh kami." She sat down realizing.   
  
The doctor sat down next to her. "Mrs. Son whats been happening?"   
  
"Everything... now that I think about it. Exams are coming up, he's struggling with the Saiya-man thing, (A/N: The doctor knows all about the Sons and there past/present) his grades are slipping and... and.." Chi-Chi started to sob then burst out crying. "Its all my fault. I grounded him and ignored his pain." The doctor comforted her.   
  
"Now now Chi-Chi just that wouldn't make him have this.... does he still worry about Goku?"   
  
Chi-Chi looked at him. "No. He seems to be fine about that now. He hasn't even talked about it-"   
  
"He still worries and think its his fault." Chi-Chi had been cut off by Goten, who was standing in the doorway, which grabbed both of their attentions. Goten was suppose to stay in the living room but Gotens curiosity took the better of him, thank kami for it.   
  
Before Chi-Chi could ask her son why he was listening in on the conversation the doctor spoke up. "What do you mean Goten?"   
  
The little saiya-jin looked up at them and sighed. "...Nichan has been having these nightmare... about Otosan..." Then he stood silent.   
  
"Well go on." The doctor encouraged.   
  
"I can't. I promised Nichan I wouldn't tell anyone." Goten started to cry.   
  
The doctor went over to him and kneeled down to his level. "Goten." He said in a soothing voice. "I can't help your brother unless you tell me what happened."   
  
Goten looked up at him, then at Chi-Chi and then down to the floor.   
  
"I hear him at night allot.... saying stuff in his dreams but not as bad as what happened today."   
  
"What does he say?"   
  
"He says things like 'Otosan I'm so sorry... please don't go I'm sorry... no don't leave me' and 'I didn't mean to kill him... I know its all my fault.. everything bad is my fault.... it always has been.'.... it scares me."   
  
Goten broke into tears and buried his head in the doctors shoulder. The doctor comforted the boy as did Chi-Chi.   
  
"Goten." The doctor said still with Gotens face buried in his shoulder.   
  
"How long has this been going on?" The reply was like that of cold shock.   
  
"....years."   
  
The doctor and Chi-Chi looked at each other in fear.   
  
"How come you didn't tell me Goten!" Chi-Chi asked in a somewhat harsh tone.   
  
"..I...I...I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to be bad. Nichan made me promise not to tell anyone cause it would make you upset and he said you'd over react....I didn't mean to hurt anyone... I..."   
  
Goten then broke up again crying even more.   
  
Chi-Chi pulled her son into a hug. "No I'm sorry Goten.... I'm sorry I yelled.... I'm sorry you had to deal with this for years.... I'm just so sorry."   
  
After a few minutes everyone calmed down.   
  
"Chi-Chi I'm going to go get some medication for Gohan. You stay here and watch him. I put him under hypnoses but with him I don't know when it will wear off." The doctor told her.   
  
Chi-Chi nodded.   
  
"And if he wakes up do something with him that won't remind him of anything dealing with Goku or Saiya-man or whatever that you think would make him stressed out. Don't play any games. If he wins he'll feel like he doesn't deserve it, if he loses it will make him think its proof that he's 'worthless'. Watch a comedy movie that he likes... make him laugh and feel loved."   
  
"He has a girlfriend. Do you think it would do good or bad if she came over?"   
  
The doctor smiled. "Good.... It would definitely do good. Just tell her what I told you." He was about to leave when he remembered one thing.  
  
"Have no one else come over. Too much attention can be bad. No more than 5 people around him and even then don't have all the focus on him but have some." With that he left to go get Gohans medication.  
  
Not a second later the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Chi-Chi answered the phone trying not to sound like she was just crying.   
  
"Hello Chi-Chi. Its Videl has Gohan left for school yet?"   
  
"No-"   
  
"Oh good. Tell him school was canceled today. The chemistry lab... well lets just say since last night the schools been doing a bit of clean up."  
  
Chi-Chi leaned against the wall. "Thank Kami."   
  
She whispered and then thought "Now Videl can come over."   
  
"I'm sorry what?" Videl asked snapping her back to reality.   
  
"Nothing. Videl?"   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Something's... happened to Gohan."   
  
"He's missing?!"   
  
"No no, but..."   
  
Chi-Chi briefly explained all that happened that morning and what the doctor said.   
  
"So I was hoping you could come over."   
  
"..Of course Chi-Chi. I'll be there as fast as I can." Then Videl hung up and ran out the door.   
  
Chi-Chi hung up the phone and sighed. Goten looked at her. "So Videls coming over?" Chi-Chi looked at her youngest son.   
  
"Yes.... but Goten we have to be careful of what we say around Gohan. Nearly anything could upset him."   
  
Goten just nodded.   
  
"Goten could you do me a favor?" The small saiya-jin looked up at her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I need you to watch Gohan for me while I rearrange the house."   
  
"Ok but why do you gotta rearrange the house?"   
  
"Just got to make sure nothing will disturb Gohan or make him sad."   
  
"Ok." 


	7. Chapter 7: Forgotten company

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry to make this chapter short but I wanted there to be allot of dramatic irony to keep you guys guessing. I'm so evil or should I say 'Majin' ^-^*. Keep the reviews coming.  
  
P.S. For those that saw Ch6 awhile ago you proabably know whats gonna happen next I said I'd put it in this chapter but it didn't work out. Sry  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Forgotten company  
  
About 30 minutes later Chi-Chi was walking through the house double checking everything as Goten watched his brother.   
  
Soon they heard Videls jet descending on their front-yard. Videl hopped out and went inside.   
  
"Hi everyone."   
  
"Hello Videl." Chi-Chi greeted her then said in a whisper "Thanks for coming, I'm really worried about Gohan."   
  
"So it just happened this morning?" Chi-Chi just nodded in response.   
  
Suddenly Goten came running in the room saying "Ni-chans up, ni-chans up!"  
  
Gohan slowly made his way to the family room. He looked up from the cold floor and saw Videl.   
  
"Videl...?" She looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Hey Gohan." Gohan rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Why aren't you at school?...." Then he realized something. "Why aren't I at school!?" He was about to make a mad dash for his books when Videl told him school was canceled.   
  
"Canceled... Why?"   
  
"Some people where messing with the science lab last night and they mixed two chemicals that don't mix well and disaster happened. Its a real big mess. No one was hurt though."   
  
"Thats good."   
  
"Now I can spend the whole day with you." Videl jumped up and hugged him.   
  
"What do you want to do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Hold on." Goten instantly ran to the video stack and started rummaging through it.   
  
"Hmm I know its here somewhere." Goten thought "....Yes I found it!!"  
  
"Hey ni-chan lets watch this movie." Goten had picked out a good comedy that Gohan loved.   
  
Gohan looked down at Goten, smiled, and nodded. As him, Goten, and Videl sat down on the couch Chi-Chi started making a late breakfast for them.  
  
Breakfast for the two saiya-jins was more like breakfast for the whole population of Satan City.   
  
The doctor had came back with the medicine for Gohan in the middle of breakfast and left as quickly as he came so he wouldn't disturb them. Gohan and Goten had drifted to sleep on the couch after their big meal and their movie.   
  
Chi-Chi and Videl had just finished doing the dishes together and where now talking.   
  
"So did the doctor say when he'll get better?" Videl asked.   
  
"He doesn't know. All he said was that this was the worst case of class 5 he's ever seen."   
  
"...at least he ate well."   
  
Chi-Chi nodded. "Thats true..." She then stared off into space.   
  
"Whats wrong Chi-Chi?"   
  
"...I keep feeling like I've forgotten something...."   
  
"Its probably just all this mayhem. I wouldn't worry about."   
  
Chi-Chi smiled   
  
"I guess your right.*sigh* Ever since this morning life has been going downhill. I guess it can't get any worse so its gotta get better."  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.   
  
"Com'on dad where gonna be late." Trunks said as he motioned for his father to hurry up.   
  
"Shut up brat!"   
  
Trunks hopped aboard the jet plane right behind Bulma. Vegita followed not to far behind.   
  
"I still don't get why I have to go and apologize." Vegita said as he boarded the plane.   
  
"I told you Vegita, you need to apologize for blowing up Gohans boombox even if Trunks and Goten intimidated you. Besides the last 3 times I've left to see Chi-Chi you destroyed something. This time I called ahead of time so you could come with me and I could keep an eye on you."   
  
By this time the plane was in the air and ready to go.   
  
"But I have nothing to do." Vegita complained even more. Bulma turned to him.   
  
"Well you should have thought about that before you destroyed the million zeni regenerator my father was working on!!"   
  
Bulma then hit the gas pedal so fast Vegita and Trunks where pinned against the back of their seats. And off they were to the Sons house!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Whats gonna happen next?! Well your just gonna have to see. Mwhahahaha. 


	8. Chapter 8: Gohan VS Vegita

Chapter 8: Gohan VS Vegita  
  
About 40 minutes later at the Son house Gohan, Goten, and Videl where trying to figure out what to do next.   
  
"Lets see..." Goten said as he swarmed through the movies.   
  
"Hmmm... nope! What's this... nah.."   
  
"I could always go back home and get some more movies" Videl suggested.   
  
"Thats ok. I know we have a good one around here somewhere." Suddenly Goten stood up.   
  
"Whats wrong Goten?"  
  
"Someone's here."   
  
"Huh? Whos here?" Chi-Chi asked peeking her head out of the kitchen. Then they all heard Bulmas jet land.   
  
"Hey Goten!" Trunks yelled outside. "We're here!"   
  
Chi-Chi just then remembered that she had invited Bulma and them over.   
  
"Oh my gosh I completely forgot!!"  
  
Videl went close to her asking "What are we gonna due Chi-Chi?"  
  
Chi-Chi thought for a moment looking at Videl, then at Gohan, and then to the door. She then relaxed at bit.   
  
"I don't think we need to worry. Its just Bulma and Trunks."   
  
Videl took a deep sigh. "I guess your right. I mean its not like Vegitas here."   
  
As soon as she said that they both heard "Hurry up woman!!"   
  
"OH NO!!!" They both seem to yell.   
  
Goten was a little freaked out but he didn't realize the gravity of the situation.   
  
"Hi Chi-Chi!" Bulma yelled out while opening the door. "Oh hello Videl." Bulma had been a little shock to see her there. "Goten, Gohan." She nodded in a hello.   
  
Chi-Chi ran to her friend and grabbed her arm. "We need to talk for a second!" The she ran into her room before Bulma could even ask what was wrong.   
  
"Huh thats strange.. oh Goten look what I found." Trunk took his hand out of his jacket revealing a dragonball!   
  
"Wow!!" Goten put on a big Son grin and soon forgot about Gohan and Vegitas attitude.   
  
"That makes 6!! (A/N: Goten and Trunks where collecting the dragonballs to wish for something, just don't ask me what) I can't believe it!"   
  
"Yea but the radar can't locate the 7th."  
  
"We'll figure that out later. Com'on lets go put it with the rest!" Trunks and Goten then sprinted to Gotens room before Videl could stop them.   
  
Now she had to handle Vegita by herself.  
  
"Brats!" Vegita mumbled then looked at Gohan and Videl.   
  
"Don't you two have school?"   
  
"Ughhh... schools canceled." Videl answered trying to think what she could do to prevent Vegita making remarks to Gohan who, was now looking down at the floor not wanting to look at Vegita.   
  
Vegita notice something was wrong.   
  
"Whats up with you brat?"   
  
"Vegita please-" Videl had tried to stop him but Vegita kept egging on. Vegita was in a bad mood already so he was letting off some steam.  
  
"No answer?...Hmp baka 3rd class warriors."   
  
Hearing this Gohans muscles tensed as his anger started to rise.   
  
"Vegita stop it!" Videl pleaded.   
  
Vegita laughed hard. "So... he heh... now you need your woman to defend for you? Haaa ha just like you needed your baka daddy!"  
  
Meanwhile... "Chi-Chi whats wrong? Why did y-"   
  
"You have to leave!" Chi-Chi had cut Bulma off in mid-sentence.   
  
"What?"   
  
"This morning Gohan woke up and he... hes having a mental breakdown."  
  
Bulmas eyes widened.   
  
"I forgot to call. The doctor said not to have too many people around him. He's very vulnerable to anything right now!"   
  
"Oh kami, and Vegitas here! I hope he hasn't said anythin-"   
  
Before she could finish they both heard a very loud crash and a scream. The two ran into the family room only to see Videl screaming, a big hole in the wall, and outside, SSJ Gohan choking a pinned down and very surprised Vegita.  
  
"Err, why you little-" Vegita stuttered struggling from the choke, then turning SSJ knocking Gohan off him.   
  
As soon as Gohan caught his balance he rushed at Vegita punching him in the gut and kept on going into the hillside. Vegita jumped out from the hill followed by some debris and Gohan. After meeting in the air they went to hand and hand combat.  
  
"Vegita, don't hurt him!" Bulma yelled.   
  
"He's not giving me much of a choice woman!!"   
  
"Gohan!!" Videl yelled. "Gohan please stop!!!"  
  
But Gohan didn't listen. He was determined on one thing, killing Vegita.   
  
Goten and Trunks, who had just ran beside their mothers to see what was happening, looked in shock at the battle before them.   
  
"What are they doing!!?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Ni..ni-chan...."   
  
"Mom whats going on?" Bulma looked down at her son and briefly explained.   
  
Trunks stood in shock. Shaking his head he turned to Goten.   
  
"Goten we've got to stop him!!"   
  
Goten looked at his friend. "How?"   
  
"You'll distract him and I'll get my dad. If you get in his way he won't hurt you, its only my dad he wants."   
  
Goten nodded. Then they charged up to SSJ and flew off. "Be careful!!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
Gohan, who had just hurled Vegita 7 feet into the ground, saw Goten and Trunks charging at him obviously to save Vegita. He frowned then charged up to SSJ2 releasing a wave of power that sent the two back.   
  
While Gohan charged up Vegita came jumping out of the ground yelling. Gohan waited for him.   
  
"I'll kill you BRAT!!!!" He yelled taking a swing at the younger demi-saiyajin.   
  
Right before he was about to hit Gohan vanished.   
  
"What..." Vegita looked around. "Where did he go?"   
  
Sudenly Gohan appeared behind him upside down neck to neck.   
  
"Who weaker and inferior now?" He mocked.   
  
Vegita spun around quickly but Gohan had already flipped over him and his foot met with the back of Vegitas neck sending him downward. Gohan caught up with him and kneed Vegita in the stomach then grabbed his arm and threw him into the air followed by a ki blast that Vegita just nearly dodged.  
  
The two saiya-jins faced each other. Gohan looked over at Trunks and Goten who had given up trying to interfere, his power waves where too much for them. He smiled then turned to a badly beaten up Vegita. Vegita looked at him and scowled. There he was nearly laughing and still powering up.   
  
"He's gone insane!" Vegita thought. "Each wave of power seems to feed into his madness."   
  
Gohan stood there still gaining power at an incredible rate. Instantly he charged at Vegita punching and kicking him at an incredible rate. It was hopeless for Vegita to defend himself, Gohan himself couldn't even control his power.   
  
"Final Flash!!!" Vegita yelled as he powered up his signature ki blast.  
  
Gohan stood their smiling.   
  
At the last second Gohan powered up his own ki blast and threw it towards Vegita. Instantly Vegitas blast was over powered and was now headed toward him.   
  
Having Gohan over power his blast gave him enough time to jump out of the way. Unfortuatly for him Gohan appeared right near him and kicked him toward the blast. Vegitas body easily caught up with it and suddenly there was a big explosion.   
  
"Vegita!!!" Bulma yelled out fearing the worst. "Oh Kami he's dead isn't he."   
  
"No he's still alive!" Trunks said feeling his fathers ki.   
  
"Err... Goten we have to do something!!!!"   
  
"We can't, ni-chans too powerful!!" Goten looked at his friend with tears in his eyes.   
  
Clearly Goten was just as upset about them not being able to do anything, if not more. It wasn't just Vegita in trouble, Gohan was as well with his breakdown. Trunks realized he was right but kept trying to think of a way.  
  
"AAGGGHHHHH." Vegita charged up and then attacked Gohan head to head.   
  
It seemed like all his energy was draining and given to Gohan.   
  
"Damn I can't keep this up!!" Vegita thought to himself.  
  
After another 5 minutes of constant fighting it was now taking a toll on him.   
  
"How does it feel?" Gohan asked.   
  
Vegita looked up at him in surprise.   
  
"How does it feel to know your going to loose... and DIE!!!!"   
  
"Why you!" Vegita lunged a punch at his face which Gohan easily blocked.   
  
Gohan kneed him in the stomach, brought his leg around, and hammered him down with his leg. Vegita hurtled, then skidded, across the ground.  
  
"DAD!!" Trunks yelled feeling powerless to help his father.   
  
"Damn this sucks!!"   
  
"Oh no!!"   
  
Trunks looked up where Goten was looking. There Gohan was powering up a huge ki blast.  
  
"This your end!!!" Gohan yelled feeding more energy into his blast.  
  
Wind swurled around him causing Goten and the others to shield there eyes. The huge energyball kept doubling in size as Vegita and the others looked on in fear.   
  
"Mwahahaha!" Gohan stretched his arms back.   
  
"NOW YOU DIE BASTARD!!!!!" He attempted to throw the blast but at the last second it dissappeared.   
  
Everyone looked up. His body went limp but a green arm stopped him from falling. Goten tried looking harder, the sun was blinding him. Soon he saw who stopped Gohan.  
  
"Piccolo-san!!"  
  
Piccolo slowly lowered to the ground with a limp Gohan. Goten ran up to the tall namek.   
  
"Piccolo! How did you..."   
  
"Kami's place. I've seen everything."   
  
Trunks and Bulma ran past them to help Vegita. Piccolo turned to them.   
  
"Your dads very lucky. As a matter of fact everyone is. If I hadn't left when I did I wouldn't have made it in time. That blast would have destroyed the whole planet."   
  
Everyone gasped realizing it was true.   
  
"T-The entire p-pl-planet?" Chi-Chi stuttered.   
  
Piccolo nodded. Then he got out a senzu bean and threw it to Vegita. Vegita grabbed it then knowticed a slite smirk on Piccolos face. He munched it down giving the namek a glare.   
  
"Asshole. He'll never let me live this down!"  
  
Piccolo carried Gohan into the house and layed him on his bed.  
  
"Oh my poor baby." Chi-Chi said as she gently brushed Gohans hair with her hand.   
  
"Chi-Chi I'm so sorry... I had no idea."   
  
"You didn't, know it was my fault." Before Bulma was about to speek but was cut off by Piccolo.   
  
"He should be out for about 3 hours. I think its best if we let him get some rest."  
  
Everyone went into the kitchen. "I'm going back to Kamis, maybe Dende and I can figure out a way to help." With that Piccolo took up to the sky and flew off.   
  
"We better get going to." Bulma said as she gave her friend a hug. "I'm sorry about today and if you guys need anything I'll be over in a flash.... without Vegita." She said that last part in a whisper.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
With that Bulma, Vegita, and Trunks left.  
  
"Kami whats happening?" Chi-Chi and Videl both thought as they sat on the couch resting from cleaning up the broken wall and while Goten pushed the capsuled wall over the broken one as a temporary repair.   
  
"I just don't understand why this is happening to Gohan." Videl said as she started to cry.   
  
Chi-Chi hugged her in comfort crying too.   
  
"I don't know... It's all my fault. I've been so hard on him."   
  
"Mommy." Goten said as he crawled inbetween them.   
  
"Its not your fault.... It's mine.."   
  
"Goten none of this is your fault sweety.... absolutly none of this. Please don't think that... please. You didn't do anything wrong. And telling me and the doctor about what's been happening..." Chi-Chi hugged Goten tighter "...that took so much courage. I'm so proud of you."   
  
Chi-Chi then gave him a kiss.   
  
Goten looked up at them with tears in his eyes.   
  
"I'm scarred.. about ni-chan."   
  
"Don't worry Goten. If we stick together to help Gohan everything will be alright." Videl said as she gave the little mini-Goku a hug.   
  
Soon they fell asleep together on the couch with the start of rain outside. Their tears had dried and everyone was now in a deep peaceful sleep, ....except one. Gohans eyes suddenly lifted open!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: The wish

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I t took me so long to update but the damn hurricane, here on the east coast, knocked out our power for 3-4 DAYS! Well our power just came back on and this was my first priority. For all my fan even though I probably just have 10 or so. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 9: The wish  
  
Gohan peeked around the corner to see Videl, Chi-Chi and Goten sleeping together on the couch. He lightly smiled as he thought.   
  
"Don't worry Goten you won't have to grow up without a father... I killed him and now he's gonna come back. Mom will have Goku and I'll... be dead, out of their life causing no more trouble."   
  
Gohan quietly opened his closet and grabbed a hidden box on the top self. He sat on his bed and opened it.   
  
It was the 3 star dargonball! He was going to give it to Goten as a surprise once they found all six, which ironically Trunks came in with the sixth ball today.   
  
Goten never knew Gohan had it because he hid it in a box that the radar couldn't detect (Like Pilaf did in Dragonball).   
  
Gohan got the ball out. Then he silently opened Goten dresser.   
  
"There they are." Gohan picked one up and gazed at it as if he was in a trance.  
  
"Better do this before they wake up." He looked up.   
  
"Your coming home dad and you won't have to deal with me anymore." A tear fell down his cheek and dropped on the cold wooden floor. Gohan then got out a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
  
  
'Dear Mom and Goten,  
  
I'm sorry I put a burden on you all my life. I was never a good son or friend. I never came through for anybody and I eventually cost dad his life. Goten I'm sorry you never got to know your dad... but fortunately now you will. I'm am sacrificing my life so that dad can come back and you guys won't have to deal with me anymore. I had kept the 3 star ball in my dresser to give to Goten as a surprise. I'm sorry you won't be able to use the wish, I promise this will be my last intervention. Tell Videl I'm sorry for leaving her like this but I would have just been a burden in her life too. Again I'm so sorry for everything. Everything will be ok when I'm dead and dad is back.'  
  
Gohan quietly got out all the balls and went out the window into the hard falling rain.  
  
Once Gohan thought he was far enough he landed. He gently laid down the 7 magic balls, which where harder than he thought to carry in the rain, then shouted   
  
"Senlong!"   
  
The sky grew dark as thunder and lighting clashed in a rumble. Instantly a yellow orangish aura shot for the dragonballs into the dark sky forming the eternal dragon Shenlong.   
  
"You have summoned me, now tell me your wish." The dragons deep voice roared.   
  
"I know you cannot bring my father back since he has been dead for several years so I offer myself. I wish that when I die my father and myself switch spiritually so that he is alive and I am dead and also meaning I cannot come back to life. I would ask you to strike me down yourself but I don't want you to become tainted with blood. You should save people not kill them."   
  
The dragon hesitated thinking about the wish.   
  
"... It shall be done!" The dragon glowed then instantly disappeared. The dragonballs rose into the air and scattered to the far corners of the earth. Gohans task was complete now all there was left was suicide!  
  
Meanwhile in the after-life Goku had just discovered how much Gohan was in trouble.   
  
It was the dragons summoning that caught King Kai's attention, and after hearing it he immediately told Goku. Unfortunately they didn't know what happened before. (A/N: sorry for using King Kai instead of Kaio-sama but I'm just so used to it..... hey at least I have said Hercule yet)  
  
"King Kai let me try and reach Gohan." King Kai nodded as Goku put his hand on his back.   
  
"Gohan... Gohan can you hear me... Gohan...? Shit, he's blocking me out. Kami I have to do something." Goku was frustrated. He kept thinking on how he could stop Gohan. Then it came to him.   
  
"Chi-Chi! I hope I can reach her." Goku prayed while concentrating hard.   
  
"Chi-Chi can you hear me?"  
  
Back on earth Chi-Chi was starting to wake up to Gokus voice and the sound of thunder outside.   
  
"..huh...Goku?" She questioned still half asleep.   
  
"Chi-Chi its Gohan-" Before he could finish lightning had struck outside and suddenly Goku was cut off.   
  
"Huh, Goku?!... Goku?!!"   
  
But it was no use Goku couldn't communicate with anyone, King Kai telepathy had been cut off by the lightning (A/N: Its a common thing for telepathy to go wrong it lightning storms).   
  
"What about Gohan?" She yelled waking the others up.   
  
"Whats a matter Chi-Chi?" Videl asked sleepily.   
  
"Gohan." She muttered back then quickly ran to Gohans room followed by Goten and Videl.   
  
Chi-Chi gasped as she saw the room was empty.   
  
"He's gone!!"   
  
"What!"   
  
"Gohan, Gohan?!" Chi-Chi and Videl called out searching the rest of the house.   
  
Goten was about to search with them when he noticed something on Gohans bed. He went over and picked it up. After reading the note he yelled   
  
"MOM!!"   
  
Chi-Chi came bursting into the room.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Goten handed her the note.   
  
Her and Videl, who was right behind her read it quickly then stood in shock.   
  
"Oh kami no." Chi-Chi managed to mutter. 


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye Gohan?

A/N: Well here we are the big 10. Ummm... thanks for all the reviews keep them coming. This is probably the most angsty chapter that you were warned about. Please check out my other fanfics. I really do think I did a good job on "Gokus Legacy" and "The dark soul of time" (Zelda). On to the chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------!!!!!!Warning!!!!!!----------------------------------  
  
!!!!!Mega Angst Chapter!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Goodbye Gohan?  
  
Chi-Chi quickly turned to Goten.   
  
"Goten can you find your brother?" Goten nodded the concentrated.  
  
After about 10 seconds Goten managed to get a small trace of Gohans ki.   
  
"He's suppressing his ki allot... hold on... I've got it! He's over there." He said as he pointed in Gohans direction.   
  
The three ran outside and Videl threw her jet plane capsule out. After the smoke had cleared Videl and Chi-Chi hopped in.   
  
"I'll run ahead." Goten said and ran as fast as he could. He would have flown but Gohan would have sensed his ki.  
  
Goku felt so helpless. He couldn't communicate with anyone. All he could do now is hope and pray.  
  
Goten was running wildly through the dark forest as rain pelted down on him soaking his gi. There was so much rain he didn't even know how many tears went down his face as he ran his fastest to save his brother.  
  
"Hurry Goten!" Goku said to himself.  
  
Goten neared the edge of the forest hoping he wasn't too late. As soon as he was out into the clearing he saw Gohan at the edge of a cliff. The young demi-saiyan stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"Gohan." he muttered. Gohan looked toward his brother with a smile.   
  
Goku still looked on helplessly.  
  
Goten almost looked a little startled as he saw his brother looking at him.   
  
"Goodbye bye Goten." Gohans voice appeared in Gotens head even though his lips didn't move.   
  
After that Gohan let himself fall off the cliff.   
  
"GOHAN NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Goten and Goten yelled together as Goten jolted toward his falling brother.   
  
Goten flew over the cliffs edge to try and stop his brother.   
  
Gohan saw his brother behind him in the cold hard rain. Instantly he raised his power and shot a small ki blast toward Goten which just propelled him hard toward the shallow ocean and the jagged rocks below. Goten was caught off guard and the ki blast managed to push him back toward the top of the cliff. Gohan lowered back his ki. He accomplished stopping Goten from stopping him.   
  
As soon as Gohan turned his head back toward the ocean he hit. The sea filled with crimson blood as the rain battered down on the saiyans limp body. Goten finally redirected Gohan ki ball and sent it flying into the atmosphere. He looked down to see Gohan in the shallows cover by a red sea.   
  
"GOHAN!!!" Goku yelled falling on his hands an knees crying and expecting to teleport to earth because of Gohans wish.  
  
Gotens mouth gaped open as tears filled his eyes even more. He then instantly flew down to his brothers body.   
  
"Oh kami, Gohan." Goten lifted his brother body up and gently flew to the top of the cliff.   
  
On his way he could see tons of blood coming from a huge gash in his head. When Goten reached the top his hand and half of his shirt was covered in blood. Immediately he heard Videls jet plane.  
  
Videls plane landed right next to them. Videl gasped as she was the first to spot Gohans severe injuries.   
  
"Chi-Chi I'll help get Gohan, open the back and get some gauze out of the med kit."   
  
Videl jumped outside in the harsh rain to help Goten as she prayed for Gohan to be alive.  
  
"I'm so sorry Videl.. I-I... I tried to stop him b-but-" Videl knelt down and felt Gohans pulse.   
  
"...Goten he's alive!"   
  
King Kai looked up   
  
"Huh... Goku he's.. He's ALIVE." Goku looked up at him.   
  
"What?! He's alive... HE'S ALIVE!!!" Goku cheered.   
  
Now all Gohan had to do was stay that way. 


	11. Chapter 11: 'Stay alive Gohan'

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. Right now I'm nearly getting to the part where I stop writing for awhile (Half of this was pre-written) so Chapter may be updated by in a 2-3 weeks time period. Sorry but high school comes first ^-^ Hopefully I will finish it by Christmas. Already I can tell you there will be 2, thats right 2, endings.  
  
Chapter 11: 'Stay alive Gohan'  
  
*Back with Videl and Goten*.   
  
"Lets get him to the hospital." Videl said.   
  
As she said that the back of her plane opened. Videl and Goten brought Goten to the back.   
  
"GOHAN!!" Chi-Chi screamed in terror.   
  
Goten gently laid him down and shut the doors, meanwhile Chi-Chi was going ballistic and cried.   
  
"Chi-Chi, I need you to be strong!"   
  
Chi-Chi lifted up her head meeting Videls teary eyes. Videl herself was trying her best to get under control.   
  
"I need you to wrap gauze around the wound and put pressure on it, Goten will help while I drive."   
  
Chi-Chi nodded and started unrolling the gauze. Videl jumped into the driver seat and flew off and top speed.  
  
Chi-Chi and Goten bandaged up Gohans head still keeping pressure on it. Within 5 minutes they had to reapply more due to Gohans excessive bleeding.   
  
"We need to hurry Videl."   
  
"Where almost their. Just 10 more minutes." Chi-Chi was losing her battle to hold back her 5th set of tears.   
  
Goten saw this and went up to her.   
  
"Its gonna be ok mom. Everything will be ok."   
  
"I hope so Goten, I hope so." Chi-Chi started to cry.   
  
Goten gave her a hug crying to. Videl looked back at them through her rear view mirror and started to cry as well. She quickly shook her head   
  
"Com'on Videl you have to be strong" She thought.   
  
A couple minutes later Videl looked back at them and yelled   
  
"We're here!!!"  
  
Gohan was immediately rushed in to the ER. Soon Goten, Videl, and Chi-Chi were in the waiting room as the voices of doctors, who where helping Gohan, faded in the halls of the hospital.  
  
Within 1 hour Krillin, Yamacha, Piccolo, Bulma, and the rest where in the waiting room. Even Vegita and Mr. Satan were there. Everyone was waiting for the follow up on Gohans condition as the hour ticked by.  
  
Throughout it all Chi-Chi and Goten couldn't stop crying as Bulma tried comforting them.  
  
"Why is this happening to my poor baby? All these years and I didn't know? How could I have been so naive?" Chi-Chi managed to question herself through her tears.  
  
"Chi-Chi its not your fault, its nobodies fault." That was as much as Bulma could say before she broke down crying. She was remembering the times Krillin, Gohan, and herself went to Namek.   
  
"He was so happy back then. What happened?" She thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile in the after life Goku and King Kai monitored Gohan.  
  
"How is he King Kai?" Goku asked through some tears in his face.  
  
King Kai looked at him then looked back on the point he was concentrating on. "Its not looking good Goku... I don't think he's gonna make it."  
  
Goku looked horrified. What was happening his whole world was flipping upside-down. "Why? Why did this happen? It doesn't make any sense!" Gokus anger at the situation grew. "GOD-DAMNIT WHY???!!!!" He burst into SSJ3.   
  
"Goku calm down!" Goku suddenly went back to his normal self. "I know its hard but Gohan needs you, you can't loose your cool."  
  
Goku looked at his mentor and broke down in tears. What was happening? His first born son, why did he have to go through so much pain? He loved him so much.  
  
Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. It was 1:00am. Gohan had been in surgery and intensive care for hours while his family and friends waited anxiously. Piccolo was swearing under his breath. Him and Dende just couldn't find a way to help him and even if they did it was too late now.  
  
At 1:30am the doctor came out to tell them Gohans condition.  
  
Everyone rushed up to him.  
  
The doctor took his surgical mask off and held a disappointed look.  
  
"Gohan did sustain a huge amount of brain damage. Fortunately with our technology we where able fix about 99% of it. The other 1% would be in memory loss."   
  
The doctor still went on as tears had ran down everyone's face, except Vegitas even though you could tell he was holding back some.  
  
"He did loose allot of blood but we had a sufficient supply of donated blood that we where able to give him. Right now he's stable but..." The doctor then looked at the ground.   
  
"But what?" Goten asked.   
  
The doctor lifted up his face with a tear in his eye. "He's in a coma." 


	12. Chapter 12: Videls Love

A/N: Ok well first off let me just say I'm so sorry to make this chapter so short (And thanks for the reviews ^-^). I just wanted people to get an idea of how Videls dealing with this. This is probably the most romatic chapter in the story, plus the endings so sweet. Now for the bad news.... thats right, the bad news.  
  
*Gohan groans*  
  
I know, I know. The bad news is there most likely won't be another chapter for at LEAST 2 WEEKS. Not only is school a hassel (I'm taking allot of honors classes) but I'm also suffering from writers block. I already know what going to happen but I have to make it good and not corny. Don't worry I hope to have this story done with both endings by Christmas time.  
  
I hope you guys are liking the fic.  
  
Chapter 12: Videls Love  
  
"He's... He's... He's in a c-coma?!" Chi-Chi managed to mutter right before she fainted.   
  
"Chi-Chi!!" Videl and Bulma almost yelled.   
  
The doctor got a hold of her before she fell and quickly examined her pulse and pupils.  
  
"Shes ok. She's just fainted. I'll get her a cold rag and some coffee." He then rested her on the chair and went to fetch a cold rag and coffee.  
  
Chi-Chi slowly came to and kindly accepted the coffee as the doctor went on treating more patients.  
  
Videl was trying not to breakdown and cry for the sake of the others breaking down too but she losing her battle as tears swelled up in her sapphire eyes.  
  
Mr.Satan looked at her.  
  
"I don't think I ever realized how much Videl cared for him. I knew they were in love but this.... this is past love. The only time I've seen her this sad was when her mother died. I don't think she could bare Gohan dying." He thought.  
  
Mr.Satan put his arm around Videl and she looked up to him. His eyes seemed to say "Its ok let it all out, I'm here for you." And thats exactly what she did.   
  
"Oh Daddy!" She almost yelled and threw herself onto his chest crying her heart out.   
  
He just pulled her in for a hug trying to comfort her.  
  
The others saw her and realized they just needed some time to themselves, so they went down to the cafe to get some food. After about 5 minutes Videl had calmed down although still crying.  
  
Mr. Satan still comforted her as Videl fell asleep.   
  
It was a quick nap, and 10 minutes she woke up. She lifted her heavy eyelids to see her father smiling at her sympathetically.   
  
"I'll go get you some coffee" He told her.  
  
"No I'll be fine you go. I just need some time to myself." She gently refused and sat up.  
  
Mr.Satan looked at her for a moment then went on down.  
  
Videl sat in her chair confused about all the mayhem that was happening. There were just so many questions.   
  
'Why Gohan?..... How?..... When did this all start?......Is he going to be ok?'   
  
That last question only phrased ok as alive. She didn't care if he was going to be handicapped or something. I mean obviously she didn't want that but she would love Gohan all the same no matter what. Her love for Gohan could only grow stronger, never weaken.  
  
She then looked to her left to see the emergency door entrance as a doctor went through the automatic sliding doors. When they opened she could see Gohans room with his door slightly ajar. She hesitated then got up and slowly walked down the hall and through the sliding doors. All awhile those questions floating in her head.  
  
A group of nurses and doctors sat right next to the doors behind a desk. They looked at Videl ready to say that she couldn't be in there but Videl looked back and they got the message,... visiting hours didn't apply to her. The head nurse signed Videls name in (they obviously knew who she was).  
  
Videl walked into Gohans dark room that had only a small nightlight kinda resembling their love in the darkness through all this.   
  
She sat in a chair next to Gohan and held his hand. She could feel his pulse go along with his breathing as his muscular chest moved up and down.  
  
"I'll be with you Gohan..... always." 


	13. Chapter 13: “Where are you Goku?”

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that its taken me forever to update but school does come first. So maybe this will get done by Christmas. Its just school packs us with so many projects, tests, quizes, ect. Its real tiring. Anyway I'm also sorry to make this chapter short but that add to the suspense I guess. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 13: "Where are you Goku?"  
  
"I'll get you another cup of coffee." #18 said.   
  
"Thanks hon." Krillin replied as his wife went to the cafe line. The late night was getting to him. He checked his watch. "3:00 am" He muttered.  
  
"Krillin?" Yamacha spoke (He was sitting next to him).  
  
"What?" Krillin asked perking up a little.  
  
"Did you hear that Goku contacted Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Yea. Thats how they saved Gohans life."  
  
"Why do you think he hasn't tried to contact us again."  
  
Suddenly the thunder clashed making a boom throughout the halls. "Thats why." Krillin then took the last sip of his coffee. "Telecommunication gets interrupted by lightning and thunder."  
  
"Oh yea, I remember King Kai saying something about that."  
  
"Odds are he's been trying to reach us this whole time." Piccolo commented with his eyes still shut.  
  
It almost startled them because they thought Piccolo had fallen asleep.  
  
Krillin looked down at his empty cup. "Your probably right."  
  
Krillin then looked at Chi-Chi.. Bulma was trying her best to comfort her friend but you could see the worry in her eyes.   
  
"I'm surprised she hasn't had a breakdown after all that she's been through." Krillin muttered. (A/N hmmmm... possible fanfic where Chi-Chi has a breakdown and kicks Vegita ass. Sounds good to me ^-^).   
  
Beside them Trunks and Marron were trying there best to cheer Goten up. Trunks was telling jokes and reflecting on past times while Marron, acting more mature, just copied on what Bulma did for Chi-Chi. Both helped Goten a little but there was still that empty void.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Krillin wondered. "If only I had pushed the remote to disable #18 Cell would have never- No I can't think of that. I was in love. Besides Cell would have used his self-destruction technique even if he didn't get #18... Wouldn't he? Damn I'm so confused."  
  
Right then #18 put down a cup of fresh coffee next to Krillin.  
  
"You Ok hon?" she asked sitting down and drinking her coffee too.  
  
"No.... I just don't understand why this is all happening."  
  
#18 was silent.  
  
Krillin looked up at the ceiling. "Goku we really need you. Where are you?" 


	14. Chapter 14: Teleportation

A/N: I am SOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY its been the longest time since  
  
I updated. It just I had school, midterms right now, Martial Arts, an I just  
  
got a new laptop with Microsoft Word Perfect that turns out to be not so  
  
perfect. Anyway I made this chapter long so hopefully this will keep ya guys  
  
tight for a little while  
  
Chapter 14: Teleportation  
  
Meanwhile in the otherworld:  
  
"He-He's in a coma!?" Goku asked startled by the news that King Kai  
  
gave him.   
  
"Thank kami he isn't dead though." Goku said aloud but to himself.   
  
King Kai stood hesitant. After a deep sigh Goku noticed his silence.  
  
"Whats wrong King Kai?" Goku asked moving to face him.   
  
"Gohans gonna make it right?.....Right!?"   
  
King Kai looked at Goku with a sad expression.  
  
"Gohans fine, for now. Its a miracle he's still alive. I guess there was  
  
part of him that wanted to live." He took a deep sigh. "But he's in a coma that  
  
even I can't tell how long it can be. It could go on till tomorrow, a year,...... or  
  
even his whole life." King Kai looked down at the ground. He hated this but it  
  
was way beyond his league.  
  
Goku sat down in shock.  
  
"Whats happening? It feels like a big nightmare." He muttered as he  
  
spread his hands back through his hair (ya know like when your stressed out).  
  
"But there is one person who may know." King Kai said  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dai Kaioshin (Grand Kai)"  
  
Goku smiled then nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They were soon on there way up to Dai Kaioshins palace.  
  
"How do you think he can help King Kai?"  
  
King Kai looked at his apprentice then looked down again.  
  
"Dai Kaioshin rules everything in the afterlife, he over sees the worlds  
  
in all four galaxies, and he has little but some control in between the afterlife  
  
and the real world, thats where Gohan is. He's the only one that does."  
  
King Kai went on to further explain the risks involved but Gokus mind  
  
dwelled off thinking of how this started and if it was really going on or was it  
  
just some bad dream.  
  
Goku hated times like this. Times where he felt powerless to help the  
  
ones he loved. But before Goku could dwell more on the problem they were  
  
standing before Dai Kaioshin.  
  
"Good evening King Kai."  
  
King Kai looked up at him.  
  
"Hello Dai Kaioshin"  
  
He could tell by his voice that something was wrong.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Goku stepped forward. "Its about my son, Gohan." Then he quickly  
  
explained the situation.  
  
Dai Kaioshin was silent after he heard about the young Sayia-jins  
  
dilemma.  
  
"Please help me get to him. I need to see whats going on." Goku asked  
  
desperately. "I need to help him get out of his coma."  
  
The Kai rested back in his throne seat as he contiplated the situation.  
  
Then he took a deep sigh.  
  
"Traveling between dimensions is not an easy thing. I'm guessing you  
  
know the risks involved."  
  
Goku shook his head. "I don't care what they are I have to help my  
  
son."  
  
"So you'd risk yourself being trapped their for a very long time or  
  
forever to save your son?"  
  
Goku nodded without hesitation.  
  
Dai Kaioshin eyed him for a second. "I've had a few cases like this in  
  
the past millennium but you are the first to not even question the risks."  
  
"Thats because I love my son so damn much as I do my wife and my  
  
other son." Goku replied.  
  
He eyed him again. "You do know what your son did is very unheard of  
  
and can cause big trouble for him."  
  
Goku stepped toward Dai Kaioshin. "My son saved the planet. I don't  
  
know whats causing this, but no matter what I know he is pure in heart. I'm  
  
going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to help my son. This isn't his  
  
fault!"  
  
Grand Kai looked at him. Never had he seen such devotion, such... love.  
  
"...So be it. I can teleport you there but you only have 1 hour to find  
  
him, talk to him, and then call on me to teleport you back."  
  
Goku smiled "Arigato"   
  
(A/N: Arigato is Japanese for thank you... I think I spelled it right ^-^*)  
  
"Let me see if I can try and find a spot close to your son."  
  
Dai Kaioshin closed his eyes as he concentrated. Finding someone in  
  
this dimension was very hard. Random energies soared through it at amazing  
  
speeds so it was hard to find a signature energy level, especially when the  
  
energy level was most likely low as in Gohans case.  
  
About 2 minutes passes by and just when Goku was about to ask if  
  
everything as all right Dai Kaioshins eyes opened!  
  
"Ok I've locked on to a signature that might be your son, but no  
  
guarantees. As I said before you have one hour to find him and call for me.  
  
Now put your hand on my back."  
  
Goku did as he was told and looked at King Kai.  
  
"Good luck Goku."  
  
"Goku nodded as Dai Kaiosin and him were teleported. 


	15. Chapter 15: Gokus realization

Chapter 15: Gokus realization  
  
A/N: Wow this is probably one of my favorite chapters. I'm real sorry I haven't updated in awhile but hey I'm taking a college course in my sophomore year of high school give me a break. But to compensate for the time I made this chapter longer still with plenty of drama and a surprise end to this chapter. I guarantee my next chapter will be the end to one of the three endings I'm doing, obviously this mean there will be alt chapters starting next one. Oh and I just might update quicker if I get more reviews on my poem "How long has it been?" *hint hint*.  
  
Goku and Dai Kaioshin appeared in white valley that held many random auras. Goku looked around, amazed at what he was seeing. It seemed like some kind of dream sequence it was so mysical.  
  
"Remember Goku I hour." Dai Kaioshin said as he slowly disappeared.   
  
Goku almost panicked until he heard Dai Kaioshins voice.  
  
  
  
"I will be following your ki so I know exactly where you are."  
  
  
  
Goku nodded then turned around and focused his ki.  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan, now to find you." He said trying his best to lock on to his sons ki. "Damn why does there have to be so much energy?"  
  
While he tried to locate Gohan, auras (like those on FFX, after you be bad guys they spread into auras,… I forget the name of them) swirled around his body messing up his concentration. Goku grew impatient and flew up about 50 feet above the ground. And instantly he recognized his sons ki.  
  
"There!!" He shouted and attempted to use the Instant Transmission but nothing happened.  
  
"Damn." He said to himself confused. "I guess some of my powers don't work here." This was just what he needed, for something else to go wrong.   
  
"I can tell Gohans ki is far away, I guess Dai Kaioshin did his best.." Goku then powered up and flew at top speed toward his sons ki.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Gohan I'm coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Back on Earth*  
  
Krillin was on his 14th cup of coffee as his red eyes slowly closed then opened again.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep Krillin." Piccolo said then opened his eyes.  
  
Krillins looked up at him.  
  
"Don't worry, if anything happens I'll wake you up. Besides everyone else is resting."  
  
Krillin took a look around the room to see everyone sleeping away. He spotted Chi-Chi leaning against Bulma. You could tell by the look of her that she had gone through allot. Her hair was every where, her cheeks covered in dry tears, this was all tramatic to her….. to everyone.  
  
Krillins eyes wondered around the room Goten and Trunks sleeping just like Bulma and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Best friends…… through thick and thin." He muttered to himself. Goku and he made that same pact way back when. They could always count on each other no matter what. "Time changes…. But I guess friendships don't."  
  
Krillin eyes moved over to Ox-King and Master Roshi. He almost laughed at seeing Ox-King fit into one of the small chairs. Krillin didn't think he could do it but the Ox-King surprised him. Krillin then looked harder at him. The giant hadn't said much but even in his sleep Krillin could tell that he was hurting and was deeply troubled by the situation. Krillin couldn't imagine how he must feel. Almost seeing your own grandson die. That must have been one of the worst feeling in his life.  
  
Krillin then moved his eyes over to his wife and daughter although she didn't understand too much of what was going on. He explained it to her as 'Gohan wasn't feeling well and now he's hurt really bad.' Even though he tried to tell her lightly she still cried allot. Gohan used to come over with Goten and Trunks and they would play with Marron in the beach and go into the house to make cookies. But this was just a mask that Gohan was wearing to not worry people. Things like this made him feel better and worse at the same time. Krillin knew now that these happy times must have sometimes reminded him of Goku. Krillin soon noticed something, Videl was no where in sight. He then turned back to the tall namekian.  
  
"Hey where's Videl?"  
  
"Where do you think." Piccolo answered without even opening his eyes.  
  
Krillin looked over at the emergency doors toward Gohans room. What he saw brought a tear to his eye. There a was silhouette in the moonlight of Videl at Gohans side. It was pure devotion and love.  
  
Krillin then turned back toward Piccolo.  
  
"I guess your right I should get some sleep, but what about you?"  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Namekians need little sleep. Remember our original home planet had three suns. We adapted to it. You know how hard it is to sleep when its light outside."  
  
Krillin nodded as he got up from his chair and went to sit down next to his wife and daughter. As he sat down he put a blanket over them all and he went right to sleep.  
  
Piccolo looked towards Gohans room and saw him.  
  
"Hang in there kid." He muttered.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Ughh. Looks like he's farther away than I thought." Goku had been going top speed for about 30 minutes. Goku soon saw something in the distance. His frown soon turned to a smile.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku said to himself as he powered down and landed.  
  
"Gohan!" This time Goku shouted to Hi son.  
  
The tall figure turned around and sure enough it was his son.  
  
Gohan smiled lightly.   
  
"Otosan." Gohan greeted him surprised to see his father. But his happy face soon turned into a look of self disappointment.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gohan said as he turned his back towards his father and looked down.  
  
  
  
Goku was disturbed by this. What 'was' wrong with his son? He walked up to Gohan and rested his hand on his shoulder  
  
  
  
"Gohan whats wrong?"  
  
  
  
Gohan slowly turned around to face his father. His eyes had swelled up with tears.  
  
  
  
"It's me who should be dead not you."  
  
  
  
"Gohan why do you say that?"  
  
  
  
"You warned me to finish Cell off and… and I was foolish." Gohan was now sobbing. "I don't deserve to be your son or even live for that matter. I wished for us to switch places so Goten could have a father. And so I could get out of everyones way. Everyone knows I killed you. Nobody wants me around anymore."   
  
  
  
"Gohan that's not true."  
  
  
  
"Yes it is. Its so hard waking up everyday knowing that your own father isn't there because you killed him."  
  
  
  
Goku was about to interrupt but Gohan was talking so fast and emotionally.   
  
  
  
"Everyone would be better without me. Who could love A murderer?" Gohan was now crying hard and buried his face in Gokus chest as his father gave him a comforting hug.  
  
  
  
"I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted peace. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. But its all my fault now."  
  
Goku sat Gohan down so his weight wasn't against him and it'd be easier for Goku to talk with him. Gohan was still in Gokus arms sobbing.  
  
"Gohan you know this isn't true."  
  
"Yes it is that's why you left me because you hated me." The last few words were uttered then Gohan started to fall asleep in his fathers arms. (all that crying makes ya sleepy).   
  
"Gohan you know I love you, your brother and your mother. I had to keep everyone safe. It was my choice. I didn't mean for you to feel this way. Kami knows all I want is peace and love in the world. I didn't leave because I hated you… I left because-" And then Goku realized it. He didn't leave to protect the world. He left because he was intimidated by his sons power. He had always been the best and he never realized how badly his pride would be affected. He left his family and friends so he could train. He gave up everything for training his whole life. He had been neglecting his family and only cared about fighting all his life. And in the end he cause pain to them.  
  
"Oh dear god what have I done?" Goku muttered in shock. "How could I have done this?" Goku realized he had sent his family essepially his son through so much pain. Pain that neither Freeza or Cell or anyone they fought could have experience. Gohan may have well as been in hell the torture that he showed him. Gohan had been mentally scared so bad he tried to commit suicide think all this was his fault.  
  
But it wasn't Gohans fault…… This was all his fault!!  
  
WOW!!! How many were surprised at that? The chapter gave it a little bit away but its still surprising. I've been waiting to get to this chapter for a long time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Another chance!

A/N: I'm sorry it took awhile to update. But I'm back. I do have some good news and some bad news though. The bad news is this isn't the last chapter. I was writing and what I had written was too long to put up as a chapter so I had to make 2 out of one. The good news is, if you haven't already guessed is that the next chapter (that one being the last for the 1st ending) will come out very soon. But it may come sooner if people review my first poem "How long has it been?" hint hint. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 16: Another chance  
  
Goku sat there in shock at his revelation.  
  
"What have I done?" Goku asked himself. "All my life I've been ignoring my family and friends..…. and for what? To become the best, at the cost of my sons sanity!"   
  
Goku started to sob. He hated himself. He hated that he was so thick headed and selfish. He had always thought of himself before him family. His sob was heard with-out the entire dimension. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Why? Why was I so ignorant? WHY!?"  
  
Goku kept hitting himself over the head (not literally) for what he had done.   
  
He reflected back on the days when Gohan was young and the world was at peace even with the demon king Piccolo.   
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
"Where are we going otosan?" Gohan asked his father who was carrying 2 fishing rods. He was no more than 3 years old but already he was already very audacious and even strong.  
  
Goku looked down at his son happily.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
This made Gohans curiosity grow more. He knew they weren't going camping because Goku had different equipment, strange equipment that he didn't know what it was for. After about a minute Gohan gave up thinking about where they were going and focused his attention on the scenery around them. He loved nature. At home he had a bookcase full of books most of them average nature books. Gohan not only just looked at the pictures but he read basic information on trees and animals and all that he could find.  
  
Before Gohan could look around more he heard his father.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Gohan looked up to see his father looking down on him smiling. He then looked at the quiet river infront of them.  
  
"Are we swimming otosan?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna teach you how to fish." His father replied  
  
"Fish?" Gohan asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. Today were going to use these fishing poles but when your older I'll teach you how to catch one without one." Goku then sat down on a rock and opened the tackle box.  
  
All the equipment was new since Goku hadn't needed to use one in awhile. He then set up both of there fishing poles as Gohan looked on in curiosity.   
  
Goku was putting the worms on the hooks explaining to his son they were used as bait.  
  
Once he was done setting up the rods he handed one to his son.  
  
"Now watch me Gohan, I'm going to cast it." Goku demonstrated for his son. His bobber went halfway down the river.  
  
"Now you try."  
  
Gohan looked down at his rod then back up to his father.  
  
"Go on." Goku encouraged.  
  
"Hai." Gohan smiled then pulled the rod back and swung it as hard as he could. (A/N: Hai means 'yes' or 'OK' in Japanese).  
  
Gohan then watched as his bobber flew through the air and landed about 5 feet away from Gokus.  
  
Gohan smiled and bore a big Son grin. Then he looked at the bobber… and then at his father.  
  
"What do we do now otosan?"  
  
"We wait until the fish start biting." Goku said as he sat down looking at the scenery.  
  
Gohan immediately took a confused look.   
  
"How do we tell when they're biting?"  
  
Goku pointed to both of there bobbers. "When you see the bobber go under the water that means the fish have taken the bait. When they do your suppose to grab the pole and real them in, like this." He then demonstrated as he reeled the bobber a little closer.  
  
Gohan looked back at the rod he was holding. He thought it was going to be complicated but in fact it seemed really basic. He then set it against a tree like his father and sat down on a rock across from him.  
  
They soon started talking and telling jokes to pass the time.  
  
Gohan had become increasingly interested in his dads stories of the time he was young. For as long as he remembers his father was always telling him stories about his past and the magical adventures he had been on.  
  
The time flew by and the sun started to creating a redish blue sky. They had been there for about 10 minutes. Goku was just finishing up a funny story about him and Bulma when they first met and the two started laughing. Then something caught Gohans eye.  
  
"Look Otosan!"   
  
"Huh!" Goku looked in the direction his son was pointing to.  
  
"Both bobbers were going under water." Gohan said as he got off the rock and grabbed his rod.  
  
Goku then quickly got his.  
  
"Remember reel it in this way." He instructed and started to draw the fish in.  
  
Gohan held a tight grip on his rod as his little chibi arms yanked it and tried to reel the fish in. Goku pulled hard on his rod too.  
  
"Tell me if you need any help Gohan."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Goku soon pulled his fish which was about 3 times bigger than him.  
  
"Ok Gohan." He said looking at his son. "Just give it one more hard pull."  
  
Gohan did as he was told and yanked as hard as he could. Before he knew it the fish was past his head and on the ground flippering around. Goku was, to say the least, very surprised. Gohan had just pulled his first fish in that was the size of Goku.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and looked behind himself. (A/N: His eyes were closed when he yanked the fish out, you know when your pulling something hard you tend to do that). A big smile grew over his face.  
  
"Look otosan!! Look!!" Gohan said jumping up and down.  
  
Goku smiled at his son and nodded. "Good job Gohan." He then got out some rope.  
  
"We'll tie them together and take them home so mom can cook them for dinner."  
  
Gohan bore another big Son grin. "Hai!"  
  
Goku quickly tied the fishes up and soon both of them were headed home.  
  
"We have to do this every week otosan!" Gohan said excitedly  
  
Gohan put his hand on his sons head and smiled.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
******END FLASHBACK******  
  
Goku sobbed even more cradling his son.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gohan. I'm so sorry. If only I had an another chance."  
  
Gokus cries must have been heard throughout the dimension because suddenly a bright light appeared. He looked up toward it and tried to shield his eyes.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The light soon dimmed revealing a familiar outline. Then as soon as it came the light faded revealing…  
  
"Dai Kaioshin!" Goku gasped.  
  
"Goku. I have heard your entire situation and have read your thoughts. I have seen a few cases similar to yours. Its mainly when a family member sacrifices themselves when it wasn't necessary but though they were doing it out of good nature but it didn't turn out that way. But never have I seen such affection and emotion."  
  
He then looked down and put his back to Goku. Taking a deep sigh he looked up into the endless space while the saiyan looked on in confusion.  
  
"Goku, as ruler of the universe I have been given the power to turn back time."  
  
Gokus head perked up at this.  
  
Dai Kaioshin then faced him. "I am only able to do this once every millienum. ….I have decided to grant your wish for you to go back and make the decision to be with your family."  
  
Gokus looked at the Kai wondering if this was all real. Was he really going to get a second chance for his son… for his family.  
  
"Dai Kaioshin… am I…. really going to have another chance at time itself?"  
  
"Yes Goku." He nodded. "I'm taking you back to when you where with King Kai after you spiritually helped Gohan defeat Cell. And to answer your other question this timeline won't exist like when Trunks taveled through times. Everything will be brought back in the same timeline."  
  
Goku wondered how he knew his last question but before he could ask the dimension started to change. He suddenly started to feel his son feel lighter. He looked down and saw that his son was getting younger.  
  
  
  
Time really was turning back for everyone.  
  
  
  
Instantly his son disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Gohan!" He cried out only to be answered by Dai Kaioshin.  
  
  
  
"You'll see him soon Goku. But no one will have memory of what happened. It will be like right after Cell was defeated. Even I will only vaguely remember this. You are the one who will remember everything. Think of this as a dream. I'm sending you back when you were with King Kai. Good luck Goku and may this be a lesson to you."  
  
  
  
Dai Kaionshin slowly faded away which left Goku in the time vortex alone. Instantly the vortex started to speed up as Goku shield his eyes from the light. Then a climax hit.  
  
  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
He was on snake way. Before him stood King Kai… and Bubbles… and Gregory all with halos above their head.  
  
  
  
"Goku? Goku are you ok?" King Kai asked taking a closer look at him.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"You kind of zoned out for a second." The Kai answered as he finished his close look at Goku. He seemed alright.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He apologized scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You said you wanted to say something to everyone?" King Kai asked putting his back toward Goku.  
  
Goku hesitantly put his hand on his mentors back. Things would be different this time. He closed his eyes.   
  
He could see them.   
  
  
  
All of them. He had his second chance for family. 


	17. Chapter 17: Home

A/N: Ok, ok you guys are lucky. I'd usually wait till I had more reviews especially on my poem "How long has it been?" Yea its short but its my first and I think its ok. Anyway this is the first ending out of 2 or 3. I really hope you guys like it. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Home again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
  
  
Gohan and the others suddenly looked up at the sky.  
  
  
  
"Ototsan?!" "Goku?!" Gohan and the other asked hoping it was really him. They had been at the lookout getting the dragonballs when they heard him.  
  
  
  
Goku was lost in thought, all he could think about was getting home. Then his stomach growled and the words just spilled out.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys can you prepare some food for when me and Trunks come back?" He asked this scratching the back of his head.  
  
  
  
Instantly everyone fell down (You know anime style) while Goku continued to laugh.  
  
  
  
"That's otosan for ya." Gohan thought smiling.  
  
  
  
Gohan and the others quickly got out the dragonballs and summoned shenlong. There first wish was to bring Trunks and all those who were killed by Cell back (Goku didn't fall under this category since he sacrificed himself).  
  
  
  
This was some experience for #18, who was hiding behind a pillar. After all she had never seen the dragon before.  
  
  
  
The wish was granted as the demi-saiyan came back to life. Trunks gasped for his first breath of air.  
  
  
  
"Trunks you ok?" Krillin asked coming to his side.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at him and smiled. "Yea I'm ok." Then he slowly got up.  
  
  
  
Now all that was left was to wish Goku back.  
  
  
  
Dende looked at all of them and smiled "Ready?"  
  
  
  
"Hai!" Everyone nodded. It was time to bring Goku back to life.  
  
  
  
Dende turned to the dragon.  
  
  
  
"You have one wish left. Tell me it so I may grant it."  
  
  
  
"We wish for the one called Goku to be brought back to life right here."  
  
  
  
"It shall be done." The dragon roared and its red eyes glowed. A huge light appeared from the base of the dragonballs that forced everyone to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed they could make out a figure standing before them. It was Goku!  
  
  
  
The dragon disappeared as the balls turned to stone and scattered to the far corners of the earth.  
  
  
  
Before everyone stood the might saiya-jin Goku.   
  
  
  
"…Hi." He said waving his hand.  
  
  
  
Gohan almost felt like as if he was seeing his father for the first time. His eyes swelled up with tears. Instantly he ran to his father crying. He didn't care who saw all that he wanted was to be in his fathers arms.  
  
  
  
Goku saw his son run toward him and knelt down partway to hg him.  
  
  
  
Gohan ran into his father crying on his shoulder. He had not cried in so long that all his emotion where just spewing out. All he had ever wanted was peace for his family. That was his birthday wish and now he would finally get it.  
  
  
  
The just others looked on at this touching moment.  
  
"That's ok son, just let it all out." Goku muttered. And Gohan did just that and continued to sob.  
  
Krillin then took a step forward.  
  
"We'll see you guys later. After this battle we all need a little rest."  
  
Hearing this 18 quickly leapt off the platform and disappeared into the vast sky. Krillin and the other turned there head toward that direction.  
  
"Krillin did you feel that ki?" Yamacha asked kind of nervously.  
  
"Yea." Krillin answered a little tence himself but the realized the ki was familiar to him.  
  
"#18?" He muttered  
  
"What did you say Krillin?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about who that was though, I tellyou who it was later. Right now I want to get some rest."  
  
"Should we be worried?"  
  
"No. I'll explain later." With that Krillin took off followed by the others just leaving Goku and Gohan.  
  
Gohan finally lifted his head from his father.  
  
"Otosan… I'm so sorry. I ruined everything. I'm so so sorry." Gohan then let his head fall back on his shoulder again. Goku lifted up his sons head.  
  
"Gohan its not your fault. No one could have guessed what would happen."  
  
"No it is my fault! You didn't even want to come back to me. You knew it was my fault."  
  
"Gohan why do you say that?"  
  
"Right before you teleported you told me to tell mom your sorry about what has happened and that you love her. You almost didn't come back because of me. How can you still want to come back to a horrible son like me?"  
  
Goku looked at his son. He felt so bad. He had made his son go through so much.  
  
He then put his hand on both of Gohans shoulders.  
  
"Gohan its not your fault, …its mine." He realized he couldn't tell his son everything. That would make things too complicated. Besides it was another chance like the future had never happened.  
  
"When I said all that stuff I said it because I didn't know if I could come back."  
  
Gohan lifted his head confused.  
  
  
  
"I thought that since I have already been wished back and the way I died that the dragon wouldn't let me. I said what as I said just in case I couldn't come back. I never should have said it the way I did. I'm sorry son."  
  
  
  
"So you don't hate me?"  
  
  
  
"No son. I love you and always will."  
  
  
  
The two then embraced each other in another hug.  
  
  
  
Goku then pulled them apart and wiped away a tear in Gohans eye.  
  
  
  
"Lets go home. Your mother is probably worried sick."  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled   
  
  
  
"Hai!"  
  
  
  
With that the two waved goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo. Goku placed his hand on his sons head and they teleported.  
  
  
  
Instantly the two warriors found themselves right outside a place they liked to call home. As soon as they arrived they could hear Chi-Chi's wails and cries. In the background the Ox-King was trying to comfort her even though he himself was having trouble handling the situation. There was more wailing and crashing of random furniture.  
  
  
  
"Ughh.. Hello? Mom?" Gohan stepped forward and yelled.  
  
  
  
A split second of silence and then…  
  
  
  
*BANG* The front door quickly swung open with Ch-Chi in the doorway. Her eyes swelled up with tears and then she ran to her son.  
  
  
  
"Oh my poor baby I was so worried." She said basically hugging him to death. "I'll never never let my baby go into another fight, never never never…"  
  
  
  
Goku chuckled a bit. "Hey Chi-Chi relax we just got home."  
  
  
  
"You!" She shouted pointing her finger at him.  
  
  
  
"This is all your fault Goku." She was starting to tear up again. "You get in these dangerous fights and are gone all day *sniff* leaving me to worry-." She wasn't able to finish because she collapsed on his chest crying.  
  
  
  
"Chi." Goku soothed her by giving her a hug and stroking her long black hair.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi then looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Goku started to wipe them away as he spoke softy. "Its over. No more fighting Chi. I promise." He then smiled. "Now lets go inside. I'm starving!" Everyone fell down in disgust (anime style).  
  
  
  
"Oh you!" Chi-Chi tried to stifle a laugh. That was her Goku. "Com'on I'll get dinner ready."  
  
  
  
"Yaah I'm starving! Com'on grandpa!"  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
The three made there way inside and Goku watched and smiled. He then faced the sky.  
  
  
  
"Arigato Dai Kaiosin." Goku muttered. "Arigato!"  
  
  
  
"Com'on dad!" Gohans voice appeared in the backround.  
  
  
  
"Coming son."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hoped you guys liked it and remember there are gonna be alternative endings 


End file.
